Inuyasha: The Timesplitting Sword
by Shadow972
Summary: Naraku has discovered an ultimate demon capable of stopping time! Inuyasha and the gang head out on a new adventure to stop this new foe. Please review. Complete.
1. In the Early Morning

Hey everybody! Its time for my 2nd Inuyasha fic. I now, I will have everything that is said in a paragraph as a request from the reviewers. Now enjoy this Fic!  
  
INUYASHA THE DEPTHS OF TIME  
  
Long ago in ancient Japan, A terrible demon that ruled over all demons desimated villages and unwary travelers. Its name was, Keshara. This demon, as well as all demons was after the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. (This takes place shortly after the events in Midoriko's cave.) Keshara was once just a lowly demon with no real strength until it was badly injured and taken in by other demons. The demons planned to feast upon him but Keshara unlocked an amazing power and destroyed them all.  
  
One day a priest came upon a village destroyed by Keshara. Using ancient enchantments, Keshara was locked away supposedly for eternity. Hundreds of years pass until one fateful day....  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Inuyasha was locked in a battle with his rival Koga. Koga ran forward to strike him but Inuyasha barely got by his attacks.  
  
(Heh! He has gotten better. I'd better finish him before he gets a shot like that in again) though Inuyasha.  
  
"It would figure that Koga and Inuyasha got into a fight about Kagome again." "Yea and to think that Koga was close to pull something like that off." Said Shippo  
  
"Shut up!! Butt out of this. This is between him and I! So forget that even happened." (I cant bare to think what he'll do next.) Thought Inuyasha remembering this morning.  
  
The gang just woke up to a meal brought up by Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Oh. Sango this food is sweet." "Uh. Thank you Miroku. I didn't think that you would like it that much." Miroku got up and sat next to her. "Uh Miroku... what are you..." said Sango. Miroku approached her very closely. Sango flinched as she felt Miroku's hand upon her. With anger and embarrassment she knocked him down with a nearby pan.  
  
"Seriously Miroku when will you stop this?" said Kagome. "Yea Miroku. One day you might get killed for that." Shippo said. Miroku was unconscious unable to her them. "Oh come off it! He was asking for it any way." Yelled Inuyasha. "Stop worrying about him we need to get up and search for the remaining fragments!" "Inuyasha.... SIT!!!!!!" A loud bang rang out in the distance. (Kagome!! Why you....) he thought.  
  
Suddenly a tornado came close to camp. Even though he knew who it was, Inuyasha grabbed everyone and jumped out of its way.  
  
"Hello Kagome." "Oh Hi Koga." "I brought you something. Here." Koga handed her some flowers. "Oh thanks Koga!" "Heh. I knew you'd like them." "HEY! Leave her alone." "Heh. I wouldn't consider it mutt face." Replied Koga. Just then Koga grabbed Kagome and held her close. "Uh. Koga... what are you doing?" she said. He gave no reply but lunged for her lips. Inuyasha ran forward and slashed Tetsusaiga at Koga!  
  
Koga avoided it but pushed Kagome away in the process. That is were the battle began.  
  
"All right lets end this!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" said Inuyasha as he unleashed The Dragon Twister. But with amazing speed Koga dodged his blast. "Damn." Said Inuyasha  
  
"Heh. I don't have time for this. Later mutt face!" said Koga running off. "Grrrr. Get back here!! We aren't finished!!" "Inuyasha wait. I sense something." Said Miroku looking about.  
  
"This may sound strange but I can sense that Naraku is near." "What! Where is he Miroku?" "Somewhere near the mountains I suppose. We are near a runoff of the river which should lead us to him." Said Miroku. "Let's not waste anymore time." Said Inuyasha sheathing Tetsusaiga. Kirara transformed and Sango, Shippo, and Kagome got on. Inuyasha and Miroku ran in advance to the distant mountains. An evil shadow was cast over the entire mountainside. With courage within them they began their trek up the mountain.  
  
Ok. Chapter 1 is done. I hoped you liked it. Chapter 2 will be here soon! 


	2. Naraku Appears

Hey everyone. Welcome to chapter 2! Surprisingly I already got a review when Chp. 1 came up! SWEET!!!!.... sorry. Anyway here comes Chp. 2!  
  
Once the group reached the mountain, Kirara transformed back, and they walked the rest of the way.  
  
"Inuyasha. Isn't it a little strange." Said Miroku. "What." "The fact that Naraku is outside his fortress." "Yea your right. We know him for just staying there." "I guess we will figure it out once we reach the mountain top." Said Miroku. The group continued onward without any hassle.  
  
Before they knew it they had reached the mountaintop. "Naraku!! Come out and face me!!!!" yelled Inuyasha searching for Naraku. In an instant Naraku appeared before them in his usual baboon outfit. "Hmp. Inuyasha. You have fallen into my trap." "What!? What trap?!" replied Inuyasha with a demanding tone. Naraku threw off the outfit and appeared as a collect of thousands of demons, yet his body still remained. "What the hell?" "He must have gotten a new body while we were searching for him." Said Sango.  
  
"Ha. Ha. Ha. Inuyasha you're pathetic. You wont stand a chance against me." "Don't you wish!!!!" yelled Inuyasha unleashing The Wind Scar. Naraku jumped out of the way and the blast hit a wall opening up a chamber. (Heh. Just as planned.) thought Naraku heading inside.  
  
"Oh no you don't!! Get back here!!" yelled Inuyasha following him into the cave. "Come on we have to follow them!" said Kagome. The others soon followed her inside.  
  
Inuyasha kept running but all there seemed to be was darkness. (Damn! Where the hell is he!?) though Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Thank goodness we caught up to you." Said Kagome. Suddenly a bright light appeared to the right of them. "Sango, Kagome stay here. Miroku and I will head inside." "I'm right behind you." Said Miroku following him into the light.  
  
Inside the room Inuyasha and Miroku found Naraku near a large boulder. "Heh. Heh. Heh. So the legend was true." Said Naraku quietly. "Good we found him." "Now. Naraku you will die!!!" yelled Inuyasha slashing Tetsusaiga at Naraku. Naraku moved quickly out of the way and started to chant something.  
  
Suddenly Kagome came rushing in. (I knew I sense a jewel shard!) "Inuyasha! I can sense a shard!" she yelled. "Well where is it!" "Its in that boulder!" she replied. Inuyasha cut it in half and founds a jewel fragment in it.  
  
Suddenly a bright light came from behind the boulder. (Ha. Ha. Ha. They did the work for me. I'll be taking that shard back.) thought Naraku as he reached an arm out for it. Before Inuyasha could react, Naraku had fled. Wind was now pushing the group back as something flew out of the cave and went out some where of the mountain range.  
  
A few moments later the group came out of the cave. "Well Naraku got away." Said Shippo. "I have a bad feeling about what came out of that boulder." (Well you're not the only one. Something tells me that we did something terrible.) thought Kagome.  
  
(Damn that Naraku. Well until we find him we will have to figure out what that light was.) thought Inuyasha looking in the distance. The entire group turned and looked upon the horizon as a dark cloud covered the sun.  
  
All right! Chp. 2 is done! Looks like the gang will be a bit occupied for a while. Stay tuned for Chp. 3!! 


	3. Keshara Awakened, And Tetsusaiga is Stol...

Hi again. 2 reviews, 2 chapters. Thank you Tainted InuSheemo. (I hope I spelt it right...) anyway here is chapter 3!  
  
After the fight with Naraku the gang decided to head for a nearby village to stay the night. As everyone ate inside Miroku placed enchantments to ward off demons.  
  
"All right. I am finished here. You may continue your business." Said Miroku smiling. "Oh thank you great monk! I wouldn't know what to do if a demon had came." Said the caretaker. "No problem at all sir." Replied Miroku accepting payments. Inuyasha became annoyed by the fact that there were no demons nearby, and that Miroku placed them just for money.  
  
"Come on Miroku. Can't you just sit here without having to smuggle money out of people?" said Inuyasha with a angry tone. "With these times one can't be to careful." "Your lucky that I am not your enemy otherwise I'd..." "Inuyasha... SIT BOY!!!!!" Inuyasha fell with a booming thud. "Is everyone all right? We heard a loud noise!" said a villager. In plain sight Inuyasha was halfway through the floor. "No problem at all sir." Said Kagome.  
  
Later that night as everyone went to bed, Inuyasha as usual was still awake keeping guard on them. (Just you wait Naraku. I will bring you down with my bare hands.) thought Inuyasha clenching his fist.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha spotted something floating in the air. "Miroku wake up!" he yelled. But Miroku was out like a log. Inuyasha began to bang on his head. "HEY!! STUPID!! WAKE UP!!!" he yelled. Miroku suddenly got up with many bumps on his head.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" "Yeah what's up with waking us up so late?" "Remember that light in the cave?" said Inuyasha. "Well I think it just passed by." "Then lets head after It.," said Miroku. Having that been decided the gang headed in the direction of the floating object. Not to later they had reached a forest, and they headed inside. They soon reached a clearing in the forest. There was the strange light from before. The gang circled around it, inspecting it. "What is this thing?" asked Sango. "I have no idea. Maybe it is a soul." Suggested Kagome. (Whatever it is... I don't like the looks of it.) thought Inuyasha. Just then the light sprang forth and into the sky.  
  
With a light as bright as the sun, the light began to take a form. As the light dissipated a male figure stood before them. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Free. At last I am free." It said with a deep tone. "Who are you? Where did you come from?" demanded Miroku. "Heh. Heh. Your courage surprises me Monk. No one has ever spoke to me in that manner. In fact most people that have crossed me have never spoken before me."  
  
"Damn it! Answer the questions!" commanded Inuyasha. "Fine then if you desire it so. I am Keshara." "Ok then Keshara, what is it you want?" "Ha. Ha. Ha. You needent ask me that. I am demon am I not? You can guess what I want." "I don't have time for this. If you're a demon then your in our way!" yelled Inuyasha slashing Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Heh. Heh. You pathetic half-breed. Your only strength relies in your sword. That and only that will be your help." Keshara noticed the sword in detail. (That is the fabled Tetsusaiga! I need that sword.) Inuyasha lunged but missed. Keshara sent a wave of electricity, which knocked his sword away. "Sword or no sword your gonna die!!" yelled Inuyasha  
  
"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!!!" yelled Inuyasha but Keshara again avoided it. (Damn it. He is faster than Koga!!) thought Inuyasha.  
  
Keshara not wasting time took Tetsusaiga without harm. "How is that possible! He is a demon!" "Ha. Ha. Ha. We will meet again Inuyasha! ha. Ha. Ha." Said Keshara as he flew off. "Get back here!!" yelled Inuyasha but it was no use. Inuyasha had lost Tetsusaiga.  
  
Man. That sucks. This isn't going to well for them. if you liked this then stay tuned for Chp. 4! 


	4. Kikyo, Kagome, and Inuyasha

Hi again. Sorry I spelt the name wrong. Thank you for the reviews so far. And now, Chp. 4!  
  
Inuyasha disgusted on the battle beforehand, sat alone away from the group and the fire. Kagome became worried about him. Her eyes showed it to. She slowly walked over to Inuyasha, leaning against a tree.  
  
"Inuyasha... are you ok?" she questioned. Inuyasha turned away. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." Said Inuyasha. Kagome knew that he was hurt inside. She looked deep in his eyes seeing anger and sadness.  
  
Soon everyone was asleep. The soft wind carried across the forest as it rubbed against Inuyasha's face. Suddenly Inuyasha smelt a familiar scent. He jumped from the tree and out into an open field, where a pale woman awaited him.  
  
"Ki-Kikyo." "Inuyasha." The wind blew across the field with dark clouds covering the moon. "Inuyasha, do you remember what you said to me." Inuyasha's eyes shifted. "That you would be mine. So I take it that you would be ready to leave this place with me."  
  
"Kikyo. I cant. I-" said Inuyasha stopping abruptly. "Inuyasha. You must leave that woman. She is nothing but my incarnate. She would never be like me."  
  
Kagome woke up, sensing a disturbance. She headed out the forest and saw Kikyo and Inuyasha together. Kikyo without resisting began an arrow. Inuyasha looked in her direction to see Kagome standing there with sadness in her eyes. "Kagome!! Get out of the way!!" yelled Inuyasha. "Silence! I will finish her now!" with that Kikyo shot her arrow towards Kagome. When that happened, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Kagome sat there as an arrow went straight for her.  
  
Kagome's heart almost stopped when she saw Inuyasha take the shot for her. Kikyo became shocked to see that he moved her way. "Inuyasha!!!" yelled Kagome; tears instantly came from her eyes. She ran to Inuyasha who was on the ground with an arrow pierced in his chest.  
  
"Hmp. Inuyasha. I will await the day when we leave this place for eternity." "Kikyo! Why! Why did you..." Screamed Kagome, tears still flowing. She gave no reply but flew off with her soul collectors. Miroku and Sango came rushing to Kagome's side. "Quick! We must get him some help!" said Miroku picking him up with Sango's help.  
  
"Well, Did you kill her?" "No I could not. Inuyasha moved in the way." "You have failed me. Leave at once before I decide to destroy you." "I am a priestes. You should be afraid of me...Keshara." Keshara turned and pushed her against the wall. "Before I lose my temper... leave." Said Keshara with glowing red eyes. Kikyo without restraint left his presence. (That woman is too dangerous. She must be destroyed.) thought Keshara.  
  
All right. Chp. 4 done. The next chapter will only contain... well I let you guys figure it out. Stay here for Chp. 5! 


	5. Sesshomaru helps Keshara

Hello again. This chapter is going to start with Sesshomaru and then shift off to Inuyasha's conditions. Here is Chp.5!! (Thanks Tainted InuShemeeko!)  
  
In a distant area Inuyasha's older, cold-hearted brother Sesshomaru was searching for Totosai.  
  
"GRR. Blast that old fool!! How dare he leave Sesshomaru without another sword! He will surly face against me!" yelled the tiny Jaken.  
  
Sesshomaru paid no attention to his boasts. Sesshomaru looked about seeing Rin jumping around and about. Sesshomaru then felt an aura upon them, and an evil wind began to blow.  
  
"Rin. Stop moving." Commanded Sesshomaru. Rin doing as told stood motionless. Sesshomaru drew Tolkijin and slashed it at the nearby trees. A dark figure zoomed out and lunged for him. Sesshomaru moved but the foe caught up to him. Sesshomaru again slashed Tolkijin, but missed. The two stopped for a moment gazing at each other. Jaken ran forward towards the two.  
  
"How dare you attack Lord Sesshomaru! You will surly pay for-" Jaken was cut off when the foe released a wave of fire at him. Jaken quickly scurried from the fire in fear for his safety.  
  
"Who are you? What is your busniess with me?" asked Sesshomaru. "Heh. Heh. I only wish for that sword of yours. The Tenseiga." Said the foe. Sesshomaru glanced at it and looked back at him. "I have no use for this sword. You may have." Said Sesshomaru throwing the sword to him. The figure smiled at the sword. "Heh. I thank you. Lord Sesshomaru." And with that t he disappeared without warning.  
  
Meanwhile at a nearby village...  
  
The group had stopped at a nearby village to tend to Inuyasha's wound. Blood was completely covering Kagome's clothes. She looked at Inuyasha who was unconscious. (Inuyasha took that arrow for me. But why?) she thought. Miroku looked at Kagome's saddened face.  
  
"Kagome, would you like some time alone?" he asked. "No that's all right Miroku." She replied. She continued to watch and began to help Inuyasha's bleeding.  
  
The next day Inuyasha had awakened. "Yah! Inuyasha you're ok!" yelled Shippo with excitement. "Inuyasha. Are you feeling better?" "Actually yeah." "That is good now you might want to get more rest." Suggested Miroku. "What are you kidding! The bastard Keshara has my sword! We have to follow him now!!!" he yelled.  
  
Soon the group departed for the search for Keshara. "Inuyasha. In which direction did Keshara run off?" asked Sango. "If I remember correctly he went east." "East it is then. Lets get a move on it!" said Miroku. Having no luck the group searched until nightfall. They decided to camp out that night.  
  
"Inuyasha." "Yeah what?" "Why did you take that shot?" "Uh... well I uh... I was afraid." He said feeling pathetic. Suddenly an aura appeared behind them. Quickly taking Kagome, Inuyasha moved out of the way of a blast of ice freezing a tree solid! It was none other than Keshara.  
  
Here we go again. Inuyasha vs. Keshara. Wanna know who wins? Stay here for Chp. 6! 


	6. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Join Forces

Hey guys. Chp.6 begins soon. Let me just say that something unexpected happens in this chapter. So here it is. Chp. 6!  
  
Inuyasha gazed at Keshara with resent. He saw his fabled Tetsusaiga on his right side. "Its you again. Normally our enemies don't come to us but I'm impressed." Said Inuyasha. "Heh. Stop your useless talking. You and that woman are trouble. You must be defeated now." Said Keshara. Inuyasha noticed his brother's sword, the Tenseiga, was in his possession.  
  
"What are you doing with that sword!?" demanded Inuyasha. Keshara gave no reply but began to unsheathe Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Stop!" a voice rang out, from the trees beyond them. Low and behold, Sesshomaru, came walking into the clearing. "I have been having second thoughts about you lending my sword.  
  
"Ha! Lending it to me? I said to give it to me. You will not have it back." "My patience is growing thin. Return my sword to me." Commanded Sesshomaru giving him one last chance. "Sesshomaru! You gave him your sword?!" "I was merely getting rid of it but, I figure I will need it in the future." "No gee ya think!?" yelled Inuyasha. "Enough of this. I will slotter all of you!" said Keshara.  
  
Sesshomaru walked slowly over to Inuyasha's side. "Inuyasha. You know that I despise you. But for the mean time, lets work together." Said Sesshomaru. Everyone became surprised that he would say that. "Fine then. But just for now." Said Inuyasha. With that the two separated and began the fight with Keshara.  
  
Sesshomaru zoomed forward and attacked with his poison claws, but he missed. Keshara jumped from tree to tree avoid the assault. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!" yelled Inuyasha. The blast barely cut a piece of his kimono off.  
  
"Heh. That was surprising. No one has ever been able to strike me anywhere before. You are truly a formidable foe. But that will not stop me from defeating the both of you." Said Keshara lunging for them.  
  
They both dodged his lunge but he rebounded off a tree. Sesshomaru pulled out his whip of Light and twirled around. (He will not be able to evade this attack.) he thought. Keshara was stricken in the face by his whip and feel to the ground. (That was too easy. He wouldn't let Sesshomaru hit him on purpose. That can only mean.) "Sesshomaru! Inuyasha! watch out!" yelled Miroku. Keshara got up and used the whip of light and struck them both.  
  
(So, he can copy abilities.) thought Sesshomaru diving out of the way. Inuyasha barely moved away from it. Miroku decided this was going on for to long. "Stand Back! WIND TUNNEL!!!" yelled Miroku. As soon as it began to engulf him poison insects came from the trees.  
  
(Damn! Its those poison insects!) thought Inuyasha. Miroku quickly closed it up in anger. "That can only mean that, Naraku is here!" said Kagome. As if it were a call from a master, Naraku sprang forth from the trees to greet them. "Heh. Heh. Well done Keshara. You have gotten the swords. Now lets us be on our way." He said. "Oh no you don't!" yelled Inuyasha lunging for him. Keshara sent him back with electricity. They watched as the two flew off in impudence.  
  
The next day the group sat and thought out there next move. "Inuyasha. I have an idea where they might have gone." "Where would that be?" "The cave where Keshara came forth." He said. (That's pretty logical. What is there that they want?) thought Inuyasha. "Well then lets head back to the mountains." Said Sango.  
  
What could those two be hiding up there? Stay here for Chp. 7 to find out! 


	7. The Ancient Gaokai Sword

Hey again. Thanks for the reviews and sticking with me Tainted InuShemeeko. Well anyway here is chapter 7!  
  
The group headed toward the mountains. As they continued they noticed that dark clouds soon covered the bright sun. And lightning began to flash around them.  
  
"I don't like the looks of this." Said Shippo nervously. (I feel the same way. Something bad is happening.) Thought Kagome, as they got closer to the mountain.  
  
The group soon reached the mountaintop. A large purple cloud was hovering inside the encased top. Sango pulled out her poison mask while the others ran to the cavern. They soon found themselves in the presence of Keshara and Naraku. They watched as Keshara placed the Tetsusaiga into a slot in the wall.  
  
(What in the hell is he doing?) Thought Inuyasha watching impatiently.  
  
Keshara then took Tenseiga and place it in a slot on the opposite side of the wall. With a bright flash the swords began to glow and opened up an ancient stone slab. Keshara and Naraku slowly walked inside. The group then slowly followed. As they walked in they seemed to be in an ancient altar. They kept going to see a sword in a pedestal with an unusual design.  
  
"It can't be! It's the Gaokai Sword!" said Miroku in fear. "Miroku? What is this thing?" "Its an ancient sword of mass destruction, sealed away by an ancient priest long ago. In a demons possession they would be able to control time itself." "That explains why he need Inuyasha's sword! To open the seal!" "But why would his sword open the seal up?" The conversation was broke when Keshara, joined by Naraku walked from behind it.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! Finally, after being sealed away for hundreds of years... The Cahokia Sword will now be mine." "You should be thanking me Keshara. I was the one who let you free after all." Keshara's eyes shifted and then slashed Naraku's head off!  
  
The group looked as they saw Naraku's body hit the ground. 'Heh. Heh. Heh. Did you really think you could defeat me that easily? Ha. Ha. Ha. I will leave you now. Until we meet again Keshara.' Said the voice of Naraku. "That means that Naraku is back at his fortress!" said Inuyasha.  
  
Keshara slowly approached the sword. He looked back and thrust his arm at the group pinning them on the wall. (I can't move! Its like I'm paralyzed!) Thought Miroku. (Damn it all!) Thought Inuyasha. Keshara snickered and took grip of the Gaokai sword. With a flashing light the sword came to life with its new master holding it high. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Now to rule this world!" yelled out Keshara. While laughing Keshara lunged for Kagome and knocked her out! "Kagome!!!" yelled Inuyasha struggling to move.  
  
Keshara then suddenly vanished. "Damn him. Damn him to hell." He thought grabbing hold of his Tetsusaiga. "Come on we don't have much time. Lets rescue Kagome." Said Inuyasha. The others soon followed Inuyasha out of the cavern. As they ran out they saw a horrible sight before them.  
  
What could it be? Stay here for Chp. 8 to find out! 


	8. Inuyasha's Confession to Kikyo

Hey again. Well we are at Chp. 8 already but this story shall continue. Enough with my talking, here is Chp. 8!  
  
The group saw that everything was still. Nothing at all was moving. It was as if Time itself had stopped. "Come on. Lets go find Kagome" said Inuyasha leaping ahead. The others soon followed.  
  
Keshara looked upon the window of a tall tower seeing the vast plains. Dark clouds fill the sky with lightning flashing every minute. "Ha! Ha! This weather is perfect! It will be even better once I rule this land." Said Keshara snickering. He looked over and saw Kagome hung up on a wall by a magical barrier that only he can pass through.  
  
"What do you want with me!?" she yelled. "You know what I want. I can sense that you can see jewel shards. I need you for that purpose. Not to mention..." said Keshara approaching Kagome. He reached out his hand and took her shards.  
  
"These shards that you have will become much use for me." He said. "What ever your gonna do, I wont help!" Keshara ignored her boasts and approached the Gaokai Sword. He then placed the shards of the jewel into a few scars on the sword. The sword began to glow with a mysterious light. (Heh. I was correct. Because this jewel is tainted in malice, it should serve my sword and myself well in battle.) he thought.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The group ran the whole day not having much success. They decided to camp out again. (That bastard. I won't allow him to take Kagome.) thought Inuyasha, gazing into the fire. "Lets get some rest. Well maybe able to find where Keshara is after a good rest." Said Miroku lying down. As always Inuyasha stayed up to protect them just incase.  
  
Inuyasha sense something. A familiar scent ran to his nose. He immediately got up and followed the scent to a clearing. There a The Wandering Soul, Kikyo stood there awaiting his arrival.  
  
"What is it now Kikyo?" "Inuyasha it is time now. You must come with me." "I'm sorry but I cant die."  
  
"Is Kagome more important to you?" "That's not it! Its just.." "Leave that woman. She has nothing for you. You belong to me."  
  
"I've had enough of this." Said Inuyasha drawing Tetsusaiga. "Kikyo I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore. That is why I cannot die with you." Kikyo felt a deep sadness inside her. Without a word she left.  
  
The next day Inuyasha got up feeling confident. He woke the others and they went out in search again. As they headed South they noticed it began to get darker. Soon they found a larger tower spiraling into the sky. (That must be his castle. Hold on Kagome I coming.) thought Inuyasha as the grew near the evil castle.  
  
Ok another Chapter done. Stay here Chp. 9 is coming soon! 


	9. The Tower Gates

Hey guys. Thanks again for all the reviews. This is the most that I have ever had! Anyway here is chapter 9!  
  
The group soon reached the first gate of the tower. "It seems that each of the gates has a trial that we must complete to continue on." Said Miroku studying the tower. "It seems like there is a lot of them." Sango added. (Heh. This is child's play.) Thought Inuyasha. Inuyasha headed inside and they followed right behind them.  
  
They walked in almost complete darkness until they saw a door. They opened it to see a lone figure awaiting them.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! It seems that you were able to get this far. But this is where your quest ends!" "Heh. I've heard similar comebacks from enemies that I have defeated. Lets do this!" said Inuyasha drawing Tetsusaiga.  
  
The figure ran towards him with a long spear. Inuyasha jumped over him and slashed Tetsusaiga. Wind pressure alone sent the man flying into a wall. (This is no ordinary opponent.) The man thought. Inuyasha ran towards him and slashed him right in half. The man didn't even have time to react.  
  
"Heh. That was too easy. Well one down. And 2 to go." Said Inuyasha walking towards the exit. The group followed without a word.  
  
Keshara watched as they began to progress through the towers gates. "Heh. That half-breed's endurance is unlike any other. Unfortunately, endurance will not be enough to stop me." He said. Watching Inuyasha fight below him. "Inuyasha will defeat you. He has never given up in any thing he has encountered!" boasted Kagome with confidence.  
  
"Pathetic woman. Stop your boasting. If he were to get up here, he will surly perish." He said, trying to crush any hope that she had.  
  
Soon Inuyasha had reached the final gate before the stairway to the tower. "Wait Inuyasha. I can sense something...over there!!" yelled Miroku pointing at the top of the gate. A woman jumped from it and landed before them, the woman who wanted revenge. It was the pale woman known as Kikyo. "Miroku, Sango, Shippo head up to the tower. I'll deal with her." Said Inuyasha. Without argument, they did as commanded and head up the stairway.  
  
"Inuyasha. You vile beast. You have gone to far this time." "Kikyo. I don't want you to die. Just give all of this up. Don't let it be this way." "It is futile Inuyasha. You will die!" she yelled unleashing thousands of Soul Collectors. Inuyasha used the Wind Scar and annihilated them and sent Kikyo into a wall!  
  
"We don't have to fight! Stand down Kikyo!" "No. I will not stop until I see you dead!" she yelled running for him. Inuyasha held his ground. Before she could strike, Inuyasha moved out of the way sending Kikyo off the side of the tower to her death. Inuyasha began to walk the stairs upward. "Farewell, Kikyo. You should have just listened." He said. He then ran up the stairs into the final corridor.  
  
Well another chapter another day. It is coming to an end. Don't miss my finals chapters. Stay tuned for Chp. 10! 


	10. Inuyasha VS Keshara

Hey everybody. Wow. 10 chapters and still going. This is my longest fic ever! Anyway you aren't here to listen to me to talk. Here is Chp. 10!!  
  
Inuyasha and the group walked into the large room. Many designs filled the wall of the tower. At first glance Inuyasha saw the Gaokai sword. "Keshara! Come out and face me!!" he yelled. His voice echoed throughout the room. Keshara came walking towards them picking up the ancient sword.  
  
"Heh. I'm surprised you made it this far half-breed. This was a waste of time for all of you. Soon you will all be frozen in time." "Shut up!! You took Kagome I cant allow you to hurt her!!" he replied.  
  
Kagome's heart began to beat faster as she heard him say those words. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and waited for Keshara to make his move. The others stood on the sideline for assistance. Keshara ran forward and slashed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha countered it and swung back at him. Keshara backfilpped and jumped off a pillar and put the sword in a jabbing position. Inuyasha, unable to react was struck in the gut! "Inuyasha!!!" yelled Kagome.  
  
The two stood there and there was a long silence. Inuyasha suddenly began to stop moving. His body was completely frozen. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Pathetic. I knew he couldn't defeat me! He will remain this way for eternity." Said Keshara snickering to himself.  
  
Miroku ran to Kagome and chanted something, which removed the barrier holding her back. Kagome immediately ran to Inuyasha tears flowing from her eyes. "Inuyasha!! Inuyasha!! Please move!!" she screamed. "It is useless woman. He will not awaken." Said Keshara.  
  
"Kagome, Sango and I will distract Keshara. You figure out a way to help Inuyasha!" said Miroku, lunging into battle with Sango by his side.  
  
(He can't move. I can't help him! I have an idea, but... there isn't any time! I have to save Inuyasha!!) Thought Kagome as she put her lips against Inuyasha's. Suddenly Inuyasha began to move again. He became surprised to see Kagome and how see was affected by the events that happened. "Kagome." Said Inuyasha as he joined her lips.  
  
"Good Inuyasha is back." Said Sango fending off Keshara. Inuyasha came running in with Kagome to join the battle. They noticed The Gaokai sword behind them. (At least he can't use that again.) Thought Inuyasha. Keshara sent waves of fire, electricity, and ice towards them. They managed to avoid it.  
  
Inuyasha ran forward, Tetsusaiga in hand and unleashed a Dragon Twister! Hitting Keshara directly! A bright light shone as Keshara disinagrated in the blast. The group stood in relief of the battle that had just occurred. Suddenly a slight rumble came from the ground. It was none other than Naraku.  
  
"Even if Keshara couldn't defeat you, I will have to do that task for him." Said Naraku. "Fine by me Naraku! You'll pay for what you did to us!" said Inuyasha preparing for the final battle with Naraku.  
  
Well until the next Chp. Then we will see who wins. I hope you liked this Chp. Chp. 11 the final chapter coming soon!!! 


	11. The Final Battle

Hi everyone. Well here is the final chapter of the story. If you couldn't tell... I DESPISE KIKYO!!! I know it was a weird way for her to die, but I was going to kill her off anyway. Well here is Chp. 11!  
  
Naraku had appeared as a swarm of demons. Yet his upper body remained, he had total control over everything moving on him. The Tetsusaiga began to glow red, the light reflecting on to Inuyasha. 'Naraku! Today is the day you die!!" yelled Inuyasha running off into battle. Kagome and Shippo stood away while Miroku and Sango helped Inuyasha.  
  
"Foolish half breed! Once I consume you all, I will be able to conquer this world!" "Heh. Your one to talk Naraku! Shut Up and Fight me!!" yelled Inuyasha slashing off parts of his body.  
  
Miroku knocked off many arms and legs but the kept on reverting back. (This isn't working! At this rate well be goners!) Thought Miroku. (Damn! He just keeps reverting back!) Thought Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome Inuyasha and the others seem to be having trouble! We have to help!" Kagome then noticed a bow and some arrows. She quickly picked them up and prepared an arrow.  
  
"All right I've had enough!! AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" yelled Inuyasha unleashing a Wind Scar. At the same time, Kagome let an arrow fly. Both the blast and the arrow hit Naraku directly. Completely annihilating him. After the blast they ran over to his remains. Inside they found one strand of black hair. " It was nothing but a puppet. That means he is still out there some where." Said Sango. The group walked to a nearby window and looked out of it. The dark valleys and plains soon became covered with light as the sun came from its cloudy prison.  
  
They soon left the tower. As they walked away, it began to disappear, as if it didn't exist. (I will find Naraku. Some day.) Thought Inuyasha. Miroku suddenly turned and faced Sango.  
  
"Uh. Miroku?" she said. Miroku prepared for her to kiss him. Instead she slapped him hard on the face. "What are you doing? When will you get over this?" "Hey! The did it to." Said Miroku pointing at Inuyasha and Kagome. They began to blush. "Hey shut up monk!! You don't know anything!!" "Yeah! Where do you get off saying that!" Shippo began to laugh at Inuyasha.  
  
"Shippo... WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHIN AT!!!" yelled Inuyasha bonking him on the head. "Inuyasha. SIT BOY!!!"  
  
A loud thud rang out throughout the land. "Ugh." Said Inuyasha with a sigh. A nice wind blew as the group walked off in the distance in search of Naraku. The bodies vanishing in the distance.  
  
Yeah! Finally it is completed! Thank you all for the reviews! I hoped you liked my story as much as I did. See ya later! Inuyasha56750 


End file.
